Premier rendez-vous
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Suite de 'Plus que de l amitié' Sam et Gabriel ont leur premier rendez-vous. Comment cela va-t-il se passer?


Gabriel prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte ce soir Sam et lui passeraient leur première soirée en « amoureux ».  
Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient déclarer mais à cause des examens du Winchester, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir énormément. L'étudiant avait terminé ses épreuves ce matin et ils comptaient tout deux en profiter.  
Il devait s'avouer qu'il était plutôt nerveux : c'était une chose d'être amis, totalement une autre d'être amants. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la peur pour une relation amoureuse, cela lui prouva l'attachement qu'il ressentait.

Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur…une petite rouquine avec un grand sourire.  
- Salut ! Tu dois être Gabriel ! Lui dit-elle, enthousiaste.  
- Euh…Wé. Tu es… ?  
- Charlie ! Enchantée de te rencontrer ! Sam est sous la douche.  
Celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain quand son petit ami franchit le pas de la porte. Il le dévisagea, contenant difficilement son sourire.  
Sam n'avait pas été le meilleur petit ami depuis le début de leur relation, mais Gabriel avait compris l'importance des études pour lui. Ils avaient, chaque soir, conversé longuement au téléphone. Mais le jeune homme voulait plus que ça, il voulait sentir la présence de son aimé et celui ci semblait partager la même envie. Il se demanda si Gabriel pensait autant que lui au sexe ce dernier avait eu plusieurs relations homosexuelles mais pour Sam, ce serait une première. Cela l'effrayait un peu mais il avait confiance. 

Mais avant tout, il lui restait une chose à faire.  
- Tu l'as vu, Charlie. Maintenant dehors !  
Celle-ci tournait autour de Gabriel, l'analysant de haut en bas, pendant que ce dernier la regardait d'un air suspicieux.  
- Il est mignon. Peut être un peu petit pour toi mais il est cool. Je l'aime bien.  
- Charlie…  
La jeune femme s'approcha de Gabriel et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
- Si j'étais pas lesbienne, je…  
- DEHORS !  
Il la prit par le bras, la conduisit sur le palier et lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle râla indistinctement avant de partir.  
- Charlie est lesbienne ? Furent les premiers mots de Gabriel.  
- Bah oui !  
Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Charlie est lesbienne et j'étais jaloux !  
Il rit à nouveau, sous l'air un peu perplexe de Sam.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, bière à la main. Gabriel se blottit dans les bras de son amour et celui ci le serra contre lui.  
- Je suis bien. Dit simplement ce dernier.  
- Moi aussi, kiddo.  
Gabriel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Tendrement d'abord puis de plus en plus fiévreusement.  
Sam adora ce baiser mais soudainement, il paniqua. Il pensait que tout irait naturellement mais franchir le pas le tétanisa soudainement.  
Gabriel sentit son mal être et stoppa le baiser.  
- Sam ? Ca va ?  
- Oui, juste…Non, ça va.  
- On s'est toujours presque tout dit quand on était ami. On va pas se cacher des trucs maintenant.  
Le Winchester baissa les yeux et rougit Gabriel avait raison mais il avait un peu de mal à avouer.  
- J'ai peur d'aller plus loin. J'ai envie mais…C'est juste qu'avec un homme, j'ai jamais…  
- Arrête. Je vais pas te sauter dessus, Gigator. J'ai réussit à me contrôler pendant un an, j'arriverai encore quelques temps.  
- Merci Gab'.  
- Par contre, je sens l'odeur du chocolat et ça, impossible de me contrôler.  
Sam sourit, heureux que Gabriel prenne si bien les choses. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Je t'aime. Lui cria le Winchester.  
Il se figea, lui même surpris d'avoir dit ça. Même s'il le pensait, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire des mots d'amour si tôt.  
Le cœur de Gabriel ne rata pas un battement, au contraire. Il fit des dizaines de looping sur une seconde.  
- Pas de sexe mais un « je t'aime »… La soirée n'est pas si perdue que ça en fin de compte.  
Sam sourit. Mais quand Gabriel se réinstalla prés de lui, avec les tablettes de chocolat, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de lui murmurer :  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
